


Heatwave: Honorary Gotham City Siren

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Everyone Loves Wonder Woman, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentally Ill Characters, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past child abuse, Mentions of past sexual assault, More characters to be added, NOT legends friendly, Trans Lisa Snart, a few characters do tbh, bigender laurel lance, goldenvibe at one point, i literally just keep adding female characters from across the dcu, mentions of past rape, mick and all his lady and or partially female identifying friends, mick rory has ptsd, mick rory positivity, neurodivergent characters, nonbinary mick rory, seriously the legends team is not presented really sympathetically at all, westallen mentions, whoo boy there are very few cis straight characters in this, y'all this is just a series of mick being friends with women. that's the literal only point of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: mick has always been easier friends with women. a series detailing that.first chapter: iris runs into heatwave at a lush store in central city's mall. friendship ensues.





	1. Iris West, or: Serendipity In A Midwest Mall Food Court

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that mick and len are ultimate lushaholics i know i'm projecting but i don't CARE imagine goddamn mick rory in a lush store it will not fail to make you laugh i PROMISE especially if you imagine that he knows what he's doing. mick rory has a part time job at lush
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: this takes place in what is essentially a full dc universe. that means that supergirl, superman, batman and the gotham menagerie, wonder woman, they all exist within this universe. so it's not exactly canon, but hey, who expected that. it's more fun this way anyhow. if anyone has suggestions of female/feminine-identifying characters to add, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!

Ow! Shit!”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, miss, I didn’t-”

Iris looked up at the man who’d knocked her over, eyes wide. 

Mick looked down at the girl he had knocked down, currently kneeling next to her in an attempt to help her up, eyes even wider.

“You’re Heatwave.”

“You’re Iris West.”

“Yeah.”

“…..Huh.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Mick blushed deeply, ducking his head down. 

Iris was baffled. Did she just intimidate one of the most renowned violent criminals in Central City?

“’m sorry for knocking you down, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s…okay. Um. I think I made you drop your basket, I’m sorry.”

Mick looked at the black plastic basket on the ground and shrugged, grabbing it and Iris’ purse and standing, holding his hand out to her. Iris took it, gripping his wrist and letting him pull her off the ground. He handed her purse back to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“So…uh….you’re not gonna rob this place, are you?”

“What? No, I like this store too much. And I don’t really do jobs without Le-um. Captain Cold.”

Iris laughed. 

“I still can’t believe those were the names you got.”

Mick smiled-wow, his normal, not ‘I’m about to commit a felony’ smile was pretty handsome-and laughed a little. 

“You’re telling me, lady. Our last stint in prison was fuckin’ hell cause of that. Do you know how may guys I knocked out for saying shit about them?”

“I’ll have to tell my friend that came up with them about that, I’m sure he’ll be pretty happy to hear it.”

Mick shook his head, smile still in place. Iris tilted her head at him. 

“So, can I ask what one of Central City’s most well known criminals is doing at a Lush store?”

Mick snorted. 

“As long as it don’t end up in the paper.”

“As much as I’m sure the upstanding citizens of this city are dying to hear about your nightly bath routine, I promise, just between you and me.”

Mick sighed and looked around. 

“Lenny ran out of a bunch of shit, or what we had expired while we were-” Mick frowned, hands twisting of the handle of the basket- “while we were gone. Uh. On that work thing.”

“Ohhh. That work thing. Um…so you guys are done with that?”

Mick squeezed the plastic in his hands tighter. Iris looked between his hands and his face.

“Uh. Yeah. It-it didn’t work out.”

It wasn’t hard to figure out that something had happened that had caused him some kind of lasting distress. Iris bit her lip. 

“I’ve never been in here before.”

Mick looked like she’d cured all his woes by dropping the subject. 

“Yeah? What made you come in?”

“Ugh, I need a new soap. The one I use on my face has started drying out my skin really bad and it sucks.” 

Mick tilted his head and blinked at her. 

“Oh. Here, I know what you need. Me and Len both use it. I gotta keep my face from breaking out or I pick at it.”

“Oh my gosh, I know someone who does that, too. It’s so hard to break that habit.”

Mick showed her around, telling her all about the different products and showing her what he was buying-a pile of bath products (for Len, apparently Len liked pretty baths), massage bars (they both had terrible joints and muscle pains), and some perfume (’What? A man can’t smell like carnations?’)-and Iris ended up with a basket as full as his. 

They stood together in the checkout line, talking about anything that came up. 

“Hey, you want me to get that for you?”

Iris smiled at him. 

“You mean buy all this? Why?”

Mick shrugged. 

“It’s a nice thing to do?”

“Why would you care about doing nice things? Especially for me, of all people?”

Mick frowned, cheeks turning bright red.

“Cause I’m not as big of an asshole as people usually think I am. If you don’t want, I won’t, but-”

“I’m sorry. I said that…less well than I could have.”

Mick had pulled in on himself, making his large frame seem smaller, meeker. What the hell had happened to him?

“It’s cool. If anyone understands saying shit badly, it’s me.”

Iris bit her lip, hesitantly reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. He tensed for a moment, glancing down at her hand. 

“I’m sure my bank account will thank you, Mick.”

He let out a deep breath and visibly relaxed-Iris’ inner reporter was dying to ask questions, and she would once she got home. Mick smiled at her, a small, weak smile. 

“I’m sure it will, kid.”

—

“-and so then-then, holy shit-Barry just. Jumps. He just jumps off the roof, and everyone is watching like, in fucking horror, but I’ve got the camera out and I didn’t even get a good video because I was laughing too hard. I mean, Barry is just-I love him, don’t get me wrong, I do with all my heart, but I am so happy he started working on his impulse issues cause he would still be doing shit like that on stupid bets if he didn’t.”

Iris laughed a little at herself. 

“Not that he doesn’t still do a lot of things without really thinking them through.”

Mick sipped at his soda, shoulders shaking in a quiet laugh. 

They’d decided to go to lunch; neither was in a particular rush and both were having fun. Iris took a bite from her sandwich, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Mick was actually a fun guy to hang out with-he was funny, had a quick wit, and was leagues smarter than Iris had thought, though he was smarter in different ways than some people she knew. 

Still, the fact that he was able to list off almost every great fire in history and its cause was just…impressive. 

Though he’d blushed and ducked his head down, apologizing quietly for going on about something like that, to which Iris had told him that she was used to it, as she had quite a few friends who liked to talk about things that were very important to them, sometimes for hours on end. 

“Yeah, but he’s a good kid. Could probably stand to go to therapy, but hey, I ain’t judging.”

Mick was also very blunt, and that was a refreshing change. 

“I know, I’ve been thinking about bringing that up with him.”

Mick raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I just…I don’t know how, you know? I mean, how do I tell him that I think he’s started going back to doing dangerous things that could get him hurt? I know because of his…other job, he doesn’t necessarily always have a choice, and he’s always gonna be the guy that runs into the burning building, and I love that about him, but I just. I don’t know.”

Mick was quiet for a moment, fingers drifting under this sleeve and picking at the scarred skin there. 

“I can give you my therapist’s number, if you want. She’s…friendly to different…jobs, like his. I had to start going again cause-” Mick shivered- “of what happened on my outing, and it’s not an easy thing to bring up with someone. Lenny was freaked out cause he knew I needed it, but didn’t know if I was okay enough to go back. But Iris, you just have to tell him. Ain’t much else you can do, other than that. Make sure you’re both in a comfortable place-or in a car, it’s good to bring this shit up in cars-and just say ‘Hey, I think maybe it would be a good idea for you to start seeing a therapist, even just for one session’. And you might have to try a few different people, and he might need alternative forms of therapy. It’s a hard start and you guys might fight about it-God knows how many fights me and Len got into when I tried to get him to go-but if you think he needs it, you just need to be honest.”

Iris sighed, looking at her hands before smiling at Mick. 

“Thank you. I feel like no one else really gets where I’m coming from on this. My dad told me to just ‘leave it alone’. How can I leave it alone? I’m already scared for Barry in general, but then when he starts-when he has less control over his decisions, and sometimes that’s not even a bad thing, but when that bleeds over to his other job, he could get-”

Iris closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears threatening to fall. She felt a warm, large hand cover hers. 

“Hey, I get it. This is a hard thing to deal with, kid, for you and Barry. Impulsiveness like that can be a blessing and a curse. I think the most i can tell you is to be happy he’s running into the burning building for the reasons that he is. It’s…it’s better than the reasons I have, I can guarantee that.”

Iris sniffed, opening her eyes and turning her hand over, squeezing Mick’s for a moment. 

“I think I will take that number, for your therapist.”

“No problem, kid. She’s pretty cool, you’ll like her. Her wife is a scary, scary woman though. Best cook you’ll ever meet, but just. Scary.”

Iris snorted, laughing and squeezing Mick’s hand again. She appreciated that he squeezed back.

—

Mick opened the door to reveal a crying Iris West. He looked her over; her hair was loosely tied back, she had no makeup on, and was wearing comfortable clothes. 

“You and Barry had a fight.”

Iris opened her mouth the speak but no words came out, just a sob. She covered her face with both hands and Mick held his arms open, letting her come closer until he could wrap them around her, her head tucked under his chin. 

“Shh, shh, I got you, kid, I got you.” 

“Mick? Baby, who was that at the door?”

Mick heard his husband walk up behind him, cane tapping on the floor with each step. Len stood next to Mick, exchanging a look. 

“I’ll go make up the guest room. You come in when you’re ready.”

Mick turned his attention back to his friend as Len walked away.

And Iris was that: a friend. Ever since their run in at the mall a few months ago, they had began a habit of hanging out a few times a month, texting and calling each other when they couldn’t see each other in person. She was a nice, good young woman, and they understood that they were on very different sides of a moral spectrum, and managed to be friends despite that. 

Mick had to imagine the fact that he and Len had re-agreed to a ‘no killing unless it is absolutely necessary to prevent immediate harm to themselves or others’ rule probably helped.

Mick led her inside the house, tossing her small bag over his shoulder. He kept one arm around her on the way to the living room. They sat on the couch, Mick running a hand up and down her back while she leaned on him. 

“I’m sorry, I-I know it’s late, and I should have called first, I just-” Iris laughed and shook her head- “I don’t even know why this is the first place I thought to go.”

Mick squeezed her shoulder gently. 

“Cause ever since Barry stayed here for a while, you guys recognize the farm as a safe space with no judgement that’s always open when you need it.” 

Iris laughed and looked up at Mick. 

“You really are so much smarter than people give you credit for.”

Mick shook his head, small smile teasing at his lips. 

“I ain’t anything special, Iris. Now you gonna tell me what’s up?”

Len came into the room, sitting a distance away from them on the couch. 

“Iris, would you like something to drink?”

“Tequila?”

Len smirked at her. 

“Maybe later, but I think you need to be in your right mind right now.” 

“Yeah. Um, some water would be really nice, thank you.”

Len smiled at her-a small reassuring thing, and stood, leaning on his cane on his way to the kitchen. Iris began talking once he returned. 

“It was…I don’t know. He and my dad both just-they just pissed me off, you know? I brought up these really, really good points about something and they just didn’t listen to me at all, even when it turned out I was right, and it just feels like they don’t-they don’t respect my opinion, and it’s such bullshit!”

One thing Iris enjoyed about being at the farm was that Mick and Len encouraged being honest about feelings and not holding back. She knew she could say what was on her mind without worrying about being interrupted or talked down to or invalidated. 

“I mean, I get it, I’m not a cop or a fucking superhero, but I’m not an idiot. I know what I’m talking about. I don’t know why they don’t seem to get that.”

Iris took a drink of water, frowning and feeling the urge to punch something. 

“Wanna hear what I think, or you wanna keep going?”

Iris turned to look at Mick. 

“No, I wanna know.”

Mick sighed, running a hand back over his scalp. 

“I think that’s bullshit, first. You’re smart and intuitive and it’s stupid that they don’t realize that. I think your dad does it cause parents pretty much never respect what their kids think-and I’m not excusing that, it’s a horrid fuckin’ practice and something parents need to work on-but you know what I mean? He’s got it set into his head that no matter what, he knows better than you. I think it’s different with Barry cause Barry ain’t really his kid, but-and I hate to say this-but I think it’s a little cause you’re a girl. I don’t think your dad’s a-uh, the word for a guy who hates women?”

“Misogynist.”

“Yeah, that, thank you, I don’t think he’s that, but you know how people are. They believe that shit without knowing it. Shit, I had to train myself out of believing stuff like that. I don’t know how much of a conscious effort he’s put into it. With Barry…I don’t know, man. I don’t think it’s good that he disrespects you or makes you feel like this. That obviously ain’t good. Maybe he just saw your dad doing it and it transferred?”

“I don’t understand much about people most of the time, but I know a thing or two about hurting people you love. He doesn’t love you any less, Iris, I can almost guarantee that, but he’s gotten used to these behaviors that he’s learned. The only way to get him to change is to make sure he knows that he’s hurt you. If he loves you, he’ll make an effort.”

Iris looked at Len, who was looking at Mick. 

“Is it okay for me to stay here tonight? I just don’t think I can go back to the apartment yet.”

Mick put his arm around her shoulders again, kissing her on the head.

“You can stay here as long as you need, kid.”

—

“Hands up, everyone, this is a robbery!”

“Anyone makes a move, I’ll roast you like pigs!”

“…Mick?”

Mick turned, gun dropping.

“Oh. Hey, Iris.”

Iris crossed her arms and gave Mick and Len a very pointed look. 

“Really? You guys just robbed a museum and a government building in the past month. WHY are you robbing a bank? Bank robberies aren’t even that profitable.”

Mick grinned at her, sliding his goggles up to rest on his forehead. 

“Hey, you’ve been brushing up on your robbery facts. We should have a crime themed Jeopardy night.”

“As long as Cisco doesn’t play. He gets so competitive.”

Len crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two of them. 

“Iris, as nice as it is to see you, we are in the middle of something.”

Iris raised an eyebrow at him.

“No you are not. Not anymore.“

Mick snorted at Len’s surprised look. He stood there, hands at his side, jaw dropped. People rarely told Len what to do, especially in such a concrete way. Mick shook his head and turned to Iris. 

“Fine, Iris, we won’t rob _this_ bank-”

“Any bank, today. Wouldn’t it be better to lay low? If you need an adrenaline jump, go have sex in a movie theater or something.”

Mick rolled his eyes. 

“We still on for brunch on the fourth?”

“You know it. Now get.”

Mick gave her a quick, one-armed hug and led a still-gaping Len out the door, laughing the whole way.


	2. Laurel Lance, or: Singing A Quaker Hymn In A McDonald's Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mick and laurel have known each other since laurel was 17. they have a monthly friend date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not read this chapter if you are a fan of sara, or at least tread lightly.

Laurel panted hard, dodging a punch and ducking, hand held straight out and striking her opponent’s side, hard enough to make him double over. 

“Fucking shit, Laurel, this is a sparring match, not a battle royale!”

Laurel laughed, still a little breathless. Mick was still bent over, one hand pressed against his side. She patted his back a few times.

“Consider it payback for that time you cracked my rib.”

Mick tried to glare at her, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

Laurel handed him a water bottle and opened her own, downing half of it. 

“Nope.”

Mick stood back up, leaning against the wall and drinking his own water. 

“I booked us our usual. We’re due over there in like, an hour, so we got time to shower before we go.”

Laurel stretched her arms over her head before leaning down and touching her toes. 

“You going first?”

Mick shook his head. 

“Nah, I’m good. Hell, I might just go hose down in the yard.”

Laurel laughed and threw a towel at him, which he let fall to the floor before picking it up.

—

Mick groaned, laying his head back against the edge of the tub. 

“Fuck, I know we do this once a month but I always fucking forget how good it feels.”

Laurel sighed happily, eyes closed, relaxing against the tub that she was in. 

“I know, it’s amazing. I’m so happy we switched from that other spa.”

“That place used to be so nice. Shame the owner turned out to be a Nazi.”

“Mhm. Shame about the building burning down, too.”

“And the guy getting arrested.”

Laurel and Mick both grinned, looking at each other. 

It was the third Saturday of the month, and that meant it was time for their monthly ‘Spar and Spa’ day. They’d spend a few hours exercising and sparring together before going to their favorite spa for their favorite treatments, and then lunch and spending the rest of the day shopping or watching television or generally fucking around and avoiding anything resembling a responsibility. 

Mick and Laurel had met years ago at an event for Central City’s LGBT+ population-Laurel had traveled to Central to avoid being seen in her own hometown-and Mick had become sort of a mentor to her during that time in her life, and had been a great help in figuring out her identity as a bigender and pansexual person.

Mick being an openly nonbinary gay man had been inspiring to teenage Laurel. It was still inspiring to adult Laurel.

“Ugh, I can’t stand this ‘soothing’ music they put on.”

“I know, I know, I wonder if we could request-”

“Metallica?”

They said the band’s name in unison and laughed. 

“So what’re we doing after this?”

“Hey, you know I don’t answer questions while I’m in the mud, Laurel.”

“Oops, sorry. I forgot how much you adore your mud.”

“Really? No ‘pig’ jokes? I set that up for you, man.”

—

“Listen, Sara, I’m sorry, but I’ve had this planned since last month. Me and my friend always do it, and I know he’d be really upset if I missed it. He said he needed to talk to me about something and it sounded important. I’m sorry. We have the whole rest of your vacation to hang out, though!”

Sara frowned, and Laurel sighed. Her sister was never great at accepting when things didn’t go her way.

“Alright, I guess. Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”

“We work out for about two hours, and the spa takes about two and a half, and then we usually hang out for another four or five. It’s kind of a whole day thing.”

“You’ve never even introduced me to this fried. Is he…you know…more than that?”

Laurel thought of Mick and all the times he’d discussed in very vivid detail his love of his husband. 

Laurel burst out laughing.

“No! No, never. He’s gay. And married, and even if he did like girls, he’s uh…not the cheating type.”

Sara averted her eyes. Laurel frowned, grabbing her phone from where it went off. 

“Oh, looks like he’s here to pick me up.”

“Let me walk you down.”

Laurel shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“C’mon, Laurel, I promise to behave.”

Laurel bit her lip, knowing that this was a bad idea, but also knowing that if she didn’t let Sara come with her, Sara would just follow her. They took the elevator down silently, exiting into the lobby, and Sara froze. 

“Sara? What’s wrong?”

Sara had her eyes narrowed in Mick’s direction, and when Laurel looked back to her friend, she saw something she’d never seen on Mick’s face.

Fear.

“What the fuck are you doing with him?”

Sara’s voice was an angry hiss, and Mick made no move to approach them, but Laurel could see his chest moving up and down rapidly, eyes darting from them to the various exits in the lobby. 

“He’s….he’s my friend, Sara.”

“What-he never mentioned you-”

“Yeah, cause we tend to keep it mostly to ourselves. We’re pretty private people, that’s how we like it. Hell, he doesn’t even ever pick me up, he’s just doing it now cause he had to drop his husband off somewhere.”

“Do you know who he is?”

Laurel rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, the Duke of Westminster. He’s a criminal, I know. Hell, I’ve literally worked on cases that were prosecuting him.”

“Then why the HELL are you friends with him?”

Laurel looked at her sister; her face was twisted and flushed with rage. She’d never seen Sara so angry at something, and knew then for sure that Mick had been telling the truth. 

“Cause…I know him? I’ve known him since I was a teenager and he’s helped me-and others-more than I could ever repay him. He’s funny, and honest, and smart-”

“Honest? Smart? Do you know what he did-”

“On your little work trip? Yeah, I know. He told me everything. And I was really, really hoping he was exaggerating about you.”

“What?”

“He said you were awful towards him. That you insulted him and treated him like shit, and I cannot believe he was right. God, Sara, Dad raised you better than that.”

“You believe him?!”

Laurel stepped away from Sara, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah. I do. Mick has never once lied to me, or done anything to hurt me. When I was prosecuting against him, he told me to do what was right and forget that we were friends during the whole indictment, even though his husband said that he should use our friendship to get out of jail. He’s been nothing but an honest, caring, and good friend the entire time we’ve known each other, and I can honestly say he’s got a better track record with me than you do. So yes, Sara, I believe him.”

Sara gaped at Laurel, tears in her eyes. She shook her head silently. Laurel stood a little straighter. 

“You should go, Sara.”

With that, Laurel turned on her heel, walking towards Mick, who was still frozen in place and hyperventilating. Laurel placed her hand gently on his arm, wrapping her fingers around it so that the un-burned portion could feel it. 

“Hey, c’mon. It’s okay, let’s go.”

Mick nodded, not looking at her-not looking at anything, actually, his eyes were vacantly staring into nothing-and Laurel led him out and to his truck. She fished the keys out of his pocket and gently pushed him into the passenger seat before going around to the driver’s side. 

Once she was in, she took a deep shaky breath, and looked at Mick. 

“Hey? Mick? It’s okay now, she’s inside. You’re not near her. I’m sorry that that happened, I tried to get her to stay up, but she insisted, and…I’m so sorry I put you in that position, Mick.”

Mick swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Okay, it’s not, but it’s done. It wasn’t your fault.”

Laurel reached out, gently running her hand over his shaved head. Mick visibly relaxed-she never did that, not unless he was in distress, and he clearly was now-and sighed. 

“We can skip today, if you want? Do you need to call Leonard?”

Mick shook his head, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“No, I’m good, I-I think maybe we should skip the sparring match, though, I don’t-I don’t feel comfortable being violent with you right now.”

Laurel nodded, softly rubbing at the base of his skull. 

“Alright. So maybe just chill today? No workout or sparring, just the spa and maybe some movies back at the farm?”

Mick nodded, sniffling and leaning his head back into the touch. 

“Thanks.”

“You know it’s no problem, Mick.”

—

Laurel yawned and continued petting Mick’s head. He was laying on his side, head resting in her lap. She had been running her hand over his scalp for an hour now while they watched TV. 

“This show is nice.”

Laurel smiled down at him. 

“Yeah, it is.”

Adventure time was one of their less-watched shows, as most cartoons were, but when they were under high stress, they both tended to stay away from shows and movies with heavier themes. Cartoons were usually a nice balance of heavy and light, enough to keep them grounded but not enough to overload them. 

It was one of the nice, subtle things they had in common. As was their need to be physically comfortable while stressed-Mick had changed immediately when they’d gotten back to the farm, into some of his stress clothes; a comfortable, tight-fitting hoodie with patches of different-textured cloth sewn onto it and sleeves that went over his hands that he could pull on, loose shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and thick black tights that clung to his legs and covered his feet. Laurel had put on boxers and a tank top (her stress clothes were generally less specific than Mick’s), plopping herself on the couch, and waiting for Mick to decide how he wanted to go about being near her. 

Mick, in the context of friendship, loved women. He always had, stemming from his close relationship with his mother. He’d always found it easier to talk to women, and to this day had more female and feminine-leaning friends than he did men or masculine-leaning. Laurel remembered clearly that Mick gravitated towards the women and feminine people in the LGBT+ groups. 

Until The Incident. 

Mick had disclosed what happened to Laurel after months of not seeing each other, after he and Len had had a serious break-up, after he’d been in the fire. A woman had found him and done horrible, horrible things to him, and it had driven him away from his friends for a long time, and he was unable to stand being around women.

But he’d texted Laurel one day, asking about the third Saturday of the month, and after many, MANY questions and a lot of crying, he’d explained it. 

Laurel had never been mad at him. She knew the sort of stigma male sexual assault victims went through, especially when their attacker is a woman. 

Laurel hadn’t even gotten mad when she found out about the revenge Len had gotten, law be damned. 

Mick made a quiet whine and Laurel realized she’d stopped moving her hand. 

“Laurel?”

“Sorry, just….got lost in my own head there, for a minute.”

Mick turned to lay on his back, looking up at her. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just…I don’t know.”

“Are you mad?”

“Not at you. At myself, at her, yeah.”

Mick frowned. 

“’m sorry for fucking things up between you two.”

“Oh, Mick, trust me, things have been….me and Sara have always had a rocky relationship. She’s done a lot of things in the past that have hurt me, and I just. I don’t know. I never thought she would do something like that, though. You didn’t deserve that.”

Mick shrugged.

“I’m working on believing that.”

Laurel poked his forehead, right between his eyes. 

“Good. That’s good. I’m happy you’re getting help.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Mick yawned, and Laurel leaned back as they both got more comfortable. 

“Want me to play the next episode?”

Mick tugged on his sleeves, humming happily at the pull of fabric. 

“Go right ahead.”


	3. Diana, or: All That's Missing Is A Yodeling Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends are wonderful things, in the darkest of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo boy. finally updating, and this one is ALL over the place, and VERY long. hope y'all dig it. featuring Oliver Queen As The Leader He Should Be.

“DON’T!”

A kick.

“BE!”

Another kick. 

“A FUCKING!”

Two more kicks. 

“TRANSPHOBIC!”

A stomp. 

“PIECE! OF! SHIT!”

Mick kicked the guy a few more times before spitting down at him. Mick frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and walking away. He hated this. It always happened when he went out on a neutral or girl day dressed how he wanted. He wasn’t even in one of his more revealing or provocative outfits today; his normal boots, a black skirt that went just below his knees, a henley and a black jacket. He’d put a little makeup on, too, but not a lot. 

Mick wished fewer people were assholes. 

“Excuse me?”

Mick turned at the voice, hands clenched into tight fists, ready to fight again.

Mick’s eyes widened until it almost hurt.

“Holy shit.”

“I wanted to say that what you did was very honorable. It is so good to see someone stand up for what’s right.”

“ _Holy shit_.”

“Are...are you alright?”

Mick blinked and nodded his head slowly. 

“You’re-you’re  _Wonder Woman_.”

His voice sounded awestruck in his ears. Wonder Woman. The actual, real live,  _Wonder Woman_  was standing in front of him. She was  _speaking_  to him. She  _complimented_  him. 

She laughed-Mick felt a little faint, he made WONDER WOMAN laugh-and held her hand out. 

“Yes, I am Diana of Themyscira. It is nice to meet you.”

Mick grabbed her hand, still staring wide-eyed.

“I’m Mick. Mick Rory.”

Diana smiled, dropping her firm grip on Mick’s hand (he shook Wonder Woman’s hand, oh God) and put her hands on her hips. Mick felt his heart in his throat. 

“Well, Mick Rory, would you like to go to lunch? I’ve never actually been to this city, and I’d like to see more of it with someone who knows where they’re going!”

Mick nodded. Diana grinned. Mick almost wanted to cry. 

\---

It was well known that Wonder Woman was the only hero that well and truly had the respect and admiration of almost every other hero, and most villains. She was ruthless in battle, but kind with citizens. A genius strategist who could be found playing soccer with kids in parks. Stronger physically than almost anyone else on the planet, and one of the strongest supporters of justice, truth, and freedom. 

Mick had always looked up to her, ever since she was revealed to the world. So had Len. So had Lisa. Mick had not, in fact, ever met someone who didn’t like or at least respect Diana. Mick couldn’t even really fathom someone not respecting her. 

\---

Mick burst through the door, Len and Lisa looking up from where Lisa was painting Len’s nails. 

“You. Will not. Fucking believe. What just happened.”

“Mick? Is everything okay?”

“You were gone for way longer than you said you’d be.”

Mick frowned at Lisa. 

“I know, Lise, I’m sorry, but holy shit, you guys are gonna understand. I met-and had lunch with and hung out with-Wonder Woman.”

Both Snart siblings stared at Mick for a good minute and a half. 

“No fucking way.”

“I got pictures.”

Lisa jumped over the coffee table and fished Mick’s phone out of his pocket before he even knew what was happening. She started looking through his photos-thankfully not in the folder where he kept Len’s pictures-and squealed.

“Lenny! He’s telling the truth, sweet Moses-she’s so beautiful!”

Len got up and looked at the screen too. 

“Holy shit.”

“I know!”

“What did she say? What was she like?”

“She was so awesome, guys, like. She saw me beat the shit out of someone who was being a dick about my outfit and she said it was honorable of me to do that. Wonder Woman said something I did was honorable. I told her about you guys and she wants to meet you.”

Both siblings wrapped their arms around him in excitement. 

Mick hugged them back.

\---

Mick twirled in the skirt, smiling at the way the fabric flew. 

“I think it looks lovely, Mick.”

Mick turned and looked at Diana, smoothing her hands over the skirt. 

“You think? I don’t usually wear stuff like this.”

Diana stood, walking up to Mick and setting her hands on her shoulders.

“I don’t need the lasso to tell this truth, Mick.”

Mick ducked her head down, blushing. 

Mick and Diana had hung out fairly often since they first met. Diana was one of the few people Mick felt comfortable with, enough that Mick was happy to let Diana shop with her.

\---

Diana, to her surprise, greatly enjoyed Mick’s company. He was...interesting. A criminal, no doubt, but Diana could see that there was no evil in his heart. 

The good there was cracked and muddied and glowing bright with rage, but it was still there. As there was good in the rest of his little criminal family-whom she also enjoyed meeting. 

Lisa, in particular. A lovely young woman unsure of her place in womanhood because of circumstances of her birth. 

Diana had shut that train of thought down quick. 

Mick’s partner, Len, was also-for lack of a better term-a piece of work. Much like Lisa, the way he was born made him....unsure of himself, at times. Mick was, as well, whenever Mick had days where he wasn’t a ‘he’. 

It did make Diana smile to know that the world had become more open to the possibilities of gender. It still was......FAR from perfect, that had been made clear the first time she met Mick, but it was improving. People were improving. And it warmed her heart to see Mick, Len, and Lisa all flourish as they were meant to be. 

Diana still smiled as she threw their asses in jail on multiple occasions, but hey, what’re you gonna do? Criminals with cracked and muddied and furious good in their hearts were still criminals who had to be punished according to the law.

(Though Diana had discovered she had some disagreements with many of the laws of man. She knew for a fact that Len and Lisa were often made to use their dead names by police, and that was inexcusable; even more inexcusable was the police’s prejudices towards the people of color in the world of man, something Len had had to deal with. Sometimes Diana wondered if Themyscira should intervene.)

Mick had proven himself a good friend and a good-well, person, as ‘man’ wasn’t entirely applicable to him. Diana had first seen him, them, more appropriately, in a fight with someone who’d said something derogatory about Mick’s choice of attire. It had been then that she’d seen the first glimpse of that cracked, muddied, fury-bright good in his heart. 

Diana sometimes wished Mick and his family would stop the criminal activity, but she knew that that was the only way they could live. It took time to make peace with it-easier once they all agreed to some rules-but make peace she did, and they were all happier for it.

\---

Mick’s breath came heavily and quickly. He tried to calm himself, to slow his breathing and heart rate, but he couldn’t. It felt like there was heavy smoke closing in around him-he hated smoke, he hated it-and he leaned back against the nearest wall. 

He hated this. This was supposed to be a party. A celebration. But he didn’t belong here. He wanted to go home, he wanted the farm, he wanted his safe clothes and the necklaces he could chew on and the toys that he could pull on and stretch and he wanted-

He wanted Len.

His team didn’t come near him, and he didn’t blame them. Why would they? They didn’t care. Well, Mick suspected Amaya cared a little bit, and he didn’t mind her-she tried at least a little and reminded him a little bit of Kendra (not a thought Mick wanted to have, another person he loved and never got to see), but she liked the rest of the team more and fell in with their actions. Mick wasn’t mad at her for that, though. He understood, and just hoped she wouldn’t get as bad as they had. 

Mick was shaking, wanting to look up and find an exit but unable to. They’d be staring at him, he knew it, he knew they would be, because he was having an episode and people always stared when he had episodes because it just proved everything they thought of him, he hated having them in public, he hated it-

“Hey.”

Mick took a deep, ragged breath, focusing on the shoes in his line of sight. A pair of boots. Oliver’s. Oliver was talking to him. 

Mick slowly looked up, at Oliver. He glanced around.

“No one’s watching, Mick, trust me. Take some deep breaths. I promise no one is gonna bother you right now. I need you to tell me what’s up when you’re ready.”

Mick squeezed his hands with his breathing until it slowed and he was calmer. 

“I don’t wanna be here. I hate it here and it hurts and I just want to go home.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“You mean the party, or the team?”

Mick bit back a sob. 

“The team.”

Oliver nodded. 

“C’mon. I need to know what’s going on. Do you want anyone else to hear this?”

Mick looked around at the other people milling about the party. 

“Barry and Kara.”

Oliver nodded again.

“Go outside, sit against the wall and think of five things you can see and four things you can physically feel. We’ll be there in a moment.”

Mick followed the instruction and went outside, waiting a few moments until Oliver came out with Barry and Kara in tow. Barry looked concerned, and Kara stood next to Mick, rubbing his arm gently. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Barry nervously bit his lip. 

“Is this about Snart?”

Mick sobbed again, letting himself lean on Kara, who easily supported him. Oliver waited until Mick pulled away to speak again. 

“Is there anyone not here presently that you want here?”

Mick shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. 

“One person, yeah. Can I borrow your phone? Mine got busted up.”

Barry offered his cell up, taking Mick’s and promising to get it fixed. Mick dialed the familiar number, holding the phone up to his ear until it was answered. 

“Hey, Diana. Uh. Where are you? Yeah? Could you drop by this party I’m at? Yeah, it’s the-yeah. Okay. Cool. See you in a minute.”

Mick handed Barry’s phone back and took a deep breath. They waited, Kara softly rubbing Mick’s arms and shoulders, at one point briefly trailing her fingers over the base of Mick’s skull, making him relax. Barry and Oliver talked quietly, all of them waiting. 

Ten minutes later, they all looked up as Diana flew towards them, gently landing on the ground. She smiled at them at first, happy to see some of her friends in the superhero world, but the smile faded quickly at the sight of Mick. She approached him carefully, and Kara stepped away. Mick threw his arms around Diana and held her tight, burying his face against her long hair. 

“Mick, what has happened?”

Mick pulled away, looking between his friend and the other three heroes. He took a deep breath.

“I can’t be on that team anymore.”

“Team?”

“I’ve been working with a group for the past year or so. We’ve been traveling through time and preventing stuff. But-I lost-he-”

Diana gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. 

“Oh, no.”

“’m sorry I never called or anything, I haven’t-I ain’t been well, I’ve been-drinking, a lot. And-I started hurting myself again, and I keep putting myself in places where I know I’ll probably die.”

Barry, Oliver, and Kara all looked solemn and horrified, while Diana’s face slowly became more and more enraged. 

“But-it wouldn’t have been as bad, cause I’ve had times like this before, but...it’s the team.”

“What do you mean?”

“They talk about me. They call me stupid, and a bunch of other things, and they-Sara said she wanted to kill me at one point and Stein’s always really on my ass about how stupid I am in comparison to him-”

“Whoa, whoa, wait, you’re not stupid, Mick, they should know that. Why would they-”

Mick looked up at Barry. 

“Because they can. I’m an easy target, kid. I just lost-I lost someone, I’m fucked up, I’m not a good guy, and...I guess it’s just easier for them. They’ve never really cared about me but I thought after-I thought they’d at least ask if I was okay, but they didn’t. I lost Len’s cold gun because of it. I-I know I’m not a genius or a hero or any shit like that but being around these people makes me wanna fucking die, and sometimes I think it would just be better if I just did it, cause then they wouldn’t have to deal with me and I could be with-”

Mick closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. When he opened them again, Barry looked sick, Oliver and Kara looked like they were just barely holding back their anger, but Diana-

Diana was _furious_. 

“Show me to these people.”

“Don’t, please, Diana, they don’t-”

“Show me. To them.”

Oliver stepped up. 

“You’re not killing anyone, Diana.”

“I know that. But I am not going to stand by and allow this. And neither should any of you.”

Barry rubbed his hand over his face. 

“She’s right. We have to go talk to them.”

“Please, don’t do that, I’m gonna have to go back and-”

“No. No you won’t.”

Mick looked at Oliver, brows furrowed. 

“Mick, you did good work throughout this entire invasion. I saw that you did good work. I’ve read your files. You’re a competent and loyal, hard-working team member who’s extremely valuable on the field. Your brain is perfect for heat-of-the-moment strategy. And I think you belong on a team, or with a partner. I think you can still do good. But you are not going back on a team that you just finished telling us verbally and emotionally abuses you to the point that you’re suicidal. You’re free to do whatever you want, but for your own safety, I am not letting you leave this current time.”

Kara put her hand back on Mick’s shoulder. 

“We want to help you.”

Diana gently grasped Mick’s chin, directing him to look her in the eye. 

“I will not fight your battles for you, Mick. From the moment we’ve met, you have been fighting your own fights. But you have to see that you need help. Please, as your friend-”

Diana reached down and wrapped her hand around his. 

“Let me help you.”

Mick nodded. 

Diana turned and threw the door open-off its hinges-and Barry sighed. 

“Oh boy.”

They all followed her into the warehouse, the party halting as everyone turned to stare at her. Wonder Woman, in her fully costumed glory, hands on her hips and furious. The light glinted off the metal on her wrists. 

“Which of you are the ones who have been working on a team with Mick Rory?”

Sara, Ray, Stein, Jax, Amaya, and Nate all stepped up. Diana practically growled at them. 

“So you are the people who have hurt my friend?”

“What?” 

“We didn’t do anything to him!”

Sara and Stein protested, but Diana quickly and smoothly tossed her lasso around them both. 

“The lasso compels you: what is your truth? Why have you treated him this way?”

“I don’t trust him. He’s a criminal, and it’s easier to ignore any help he’s given us so that I feel right and smarter.”

Sara blinked and spoke once Stein finished. 

“Because he deserves it.”

Diana pulled the lasso off of them and stared at Sara, horrified. 

“How could you say that? I expect more of a fellow warrior, a fellow woman-yet...you do this to one of the most vulnerable of your team?”

“Vulnerable? Look at him, he’s like a damn tank!”

Mick backed away, trying to distance himself from....everything that was happening. Diana turned her stare on Nate. 

“He is more than you think. I will not disclose how; it is not my place, but I can guarantee you that it is true.”

“So what, his feelings are hurt? He can get over it. My feelings were hurt when my sister-”

“Don’t talk about Laurel.”

Sara stared at Oliver. 

“You think this is just about feelings getting hurt? I’ve seen videos from the ship. I’ve seen how you all treated him. I get it, he’s a criminal, but he’s a human, and you all have spent the last year targeting him and treating him like dirt when he’s been grieving and in a depressive state. You demean him when he is at his most vulnerable. So yeah, his feelings are probably hurt. But it’s more than that.”

Amaya took a few steps towards Mick, only for Diana to block her. Amaya stared into her eyes for a second before looking around her at Mick. 

“Mick? I’m sorry if....if I was a part of this. If I made this worse, or contributed to it. I-I never meant for that. I’m sorry.”

Mick briefly made eye contact with her and nodded. 

Diana placed her hand on Amaya’s shoulder. 

“Thank you. You have my respect, sister.”

Amaya nodded and stepped away. Jax moved forward, and Stein reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Jax looked back at him and jerked his arm away. 

“Don’t stop me, Grey. You know what Clarissa would say if she knew.”

That statement made Stein gasp and stagger backward. 

“Mick, man...I know I’ve been a part of this. And I can’t even blame it on Grey’s influence. I acted horribly towards you sometimes and that...it just wasn’t right. It wasn’t. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday. I never should have done what everyone else was doing.”

Mick rubbed nervously at his arm. Diana clapped Jax on the shoulder like she had done with Amaya. Diana looked at the rest of the team, waiting for someone, anyone else to apologize as well. 

She narrowed her eyes when no one did. 

“I cannot make you feel remorse for what you’ve done. I cannot make you apologize and make amends. I cannot force you, and I wouldn’t if I could. But know this: what you did was wrong. You have hurt someone out of malice, out of jealousy, out of pressure. Understand that heroes are not measured by the great deeds that they do, but by how they treat the people around them, especially the most vulnerable. And you have proven that you are not heroes. And sadly-” 

Diana directed her glare to Sara.

“Some of you  _never_  will be.”

Diana turned on her heel, walking up to Mick and putting her hands on his shoulders. 

“I would like to take you to Themyscira. You will have the time and the tools you need to heal.”

She looked over at Oliver, Barry, and Kara. 

“Make sure his things are retrieved from that ship and taken to his home.”

Oliver nodded before turning to face the group. Mick didn’t hear what was said as Diana led him away, out of the building, and into the night. 

\---

“Now take a deep breath-”

Mick inhaled deeply, eyes closed. He listened to Epione’s gentle, deep voice and let it soothe him. 

Her. Them. Mick had been in a constant state of fluidity since beginning his stay at Themyscira. It felt safe to do so. He hadn’t felt safe enough to properly express himself since Len was alive. But on Themyscira, with the Amazons, it was encouraged. 

Mick exhaled, following Epione’s instruction.

“How are you feeling, Mick?”

Mick opened his eyes and smiled at the healer. 

“Better, since we started this. Still can’t stop thinking about....everything, but it’s easier, a little.”

“You’re not supposed to not think about it. You’re just supposed to be able to handle thinking about it.”

Mick turned at the sound of Diana’s voice, grinning and standing up to greet his friend. Diana pulled Mick into a hug, squeezing him tight. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Alright. Still...still fucked up, but not as bad.”

Diana pulled away, hands resting on Mick’s shoulders. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Walk with me?”

“Alright.”

Mick walked alongside Diana along the path away from the small hill where Epione brought him for healing sessions. 

“So you’re doing better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Then I believe now is a good time to tell you.”

Mick stopped. 

“Tell me what?”

Diana smiled at him-easily, slowly, she knew their mind immediately went to the worst place-and reached to grab his forearm, gently. 

“Don’t worry, Mick. It’s nothing bad. It is, in fact, spectacularly good.”

Mick bit his lip, but began walking alongside her again. They came to a temple, bright with natural sunlight pouring in through the columns. Mick knew this place as a sort of terminal to the underworld-he’d been told early in his stay here what each place was.

Diana led him deeper into the temple, until the sunlight faded, the tunnels lit by torches, firelight gleaming off of the thin streaks of bright, shiny minerals in the walls. 

“Diana?”

“Yes?”

“Are we in the underworld right now?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Mick looked at the space around him. It was surprisingly warm, and cozy. Not at all scary, like one might expect. As they traveled deeper, they began passing by the souls of the dead. They looked-for the most part-content. Some hung around in small meadows, under trees-Diana explained that as it was winter in the world of man, it was time for the underworld to bloom, given that its queen had returned, bringing life with her.

They finally stopped at the foot of a large palace-not a fancy one, by any means, it was all dark stone, and few decorations. Mick could appreciate that. He looked forward as he heard a growl-three growls, actually.

Mick’s eyes brightened at the sight of the three-headed dog, and he pulled out of Diana’s grasp to approach it slowly. 

“Hey, look at you, what a cute puppy! Three puppies? I don’t know, but look how precious you are! Are you a good boys? Yes you are!”

The dog stopped growling and sat, tail wagging happily. One head sniffed at Mick’s hand, another happily yipped, and the third licked at his other hand. Mick kneeled in front of the dog and began petting it. 

“I swear, that dog ain’t much of a guard dog.”

Mick looked up, blinking. 

A man stood on the steps, clothed in black, surprisingly modern clothes. He had short, curly hair, a strong brow, a strong jaw-a very intense face overall. He didn’t look as though he smiled much. His nose was adorably flat. He’d probably broken it a lot.

“Diana.”

“Hades.”

“This the guy you were talking about?”

“Yes. Mick, this is Hades, king of the underworld.”

“Nice to meet you. What’s the dog’s name?”

The corner of Hades’ mouth twitched up. Close to a smile, at least.

“Cerberus, officially, but we all call him Max.”

Mick patted each of Max’s heads before returning to Diana’s side. Hades gestured for them to follow, and they did, Max trotting along at Hades’ side. 

They came to a small room that opened to the back, a clear view of the river behind in. 

Mick stopped in the doorway at the sight of-it couldn’t be him. There was no way.

“Mick, it is him.”

Must’ve said that out loud. 

“How-”

“Lucky for you, I owed Di here a favor. She asked for him to be resurrected.”

Mick approached the bed slowly-more of a slab of rock with a few cushions on it-and kneeled. 

“Len?”

Len stirred, but didn’t open his eyes. Mick reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it, tracing the lines and scars gently.

“He should be awake soon. Bringing someone back like this takes a while.”

Mick looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him; clothed in dark, deep red robes, wildly curly hair falling to her shoulders, pale skin almost glowing. She was looking at Mick with unseeing eyes, her gaze in his direction but never quite landing on him.

“Thank you.”

She smiled, going to stand next to Hades; he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close, and she pressed against him. Mick felt Diana’s hand land on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. 

“Do you want me to stay until he wakes?”

Mick nodded. Diana stood behind him, hand steadily on her shoulder, and Hades and Persephone took seats outside, facing the river. 

“You didn’t have to do this, you know. A favor from Hades, being able to bring anyone back...you coulda done something else.”

“I know. I could have. But I didn’t. I wanted to do this, for you. For my friend.”

Mick reached up with his other hand, setting it on top of Diana’s. He leaned down, resting his forehead on the cold stone.

“Careful now, I just got back. hate to think anyone’s trying to steal my husband away.”

Mick’s head shot up at the scratchy, low drawl. Len’s eyes were open, barely, and he weakly smiled at Mick. Mick choked on his name when he spoke it, reaching up and gently cupping Len’s cheek, afraid that his hand would pass through him, like smoke.

“Mick, what-” Len interrupted himself with a cough- “what happened?”

“Shh, Len, don’t go talking too much now.”

Mick looked up at the sound of Hades and Persephone’s footsteps coming back into the room. Persephone tilted her head a bit and smiled before kneeling next to the slab. 

“Well, I see you’re back. That’s good. It took quite a bit of effort to wrestle you back to the living.”

“The living?”

Diana kneeled next to the slab and rested her hand on Len’s shoulder.

“You died. I asked Hades to pay back a favor.”

Len’s eyes widened and he swallowed back against tears.

“I-Diana, I-”

“Please, rest. Your body and soul need it.”

Len looked at Mick, and Mick leaned down to kiss him softly. Len smiled against his lips and rested back, letting his eyes drift shut. Soon his breathing-God, he was  _breathing_ again-evened out. Mick leaned back, sitting on the floor.

“Hades, love, let’s go back outside. We need to check on our tree.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, alright babe. We’ll be back later.”

Diana nodded at Hades and sat cross-legged next to Mick. He looked....almost like he was in shock.

“Mick? Are you going to be alright?”

“He’s alive.”

“Soon, yes. He’s not quite there, but-” Diana smiled, “-when have you ever known Len to half-ass something?”

Mick turned his head to look at her, breaking into a smile. He laughed quietly and looked at his husband, laying on the table.

“Diana, I-I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but-all the things I’ve done, all the crimes, I’m a bad guy. Even being semi-retired, maybe retired for good now, I ain’t ever gonna be a good guy. I’m okay with that. I know who I am. But you, Diana-man, you’re really something else.”

Mick smiled to himself, before turning to look at Diana again.

“You’re a real wonder.”

Diana laughed, and gently nudged him. He grinned, for a moment, before the expression fell.

“I gotta ask, though, I-with who I am, and who you are, I don’t...why do you hang around me? Why do-what the hell do you see in me?”

Diana thought for a moment.

“I don’t consider it a waste, if that’s what you’re thinking. I...I know that you are a criminal. But you’ve never really wanted to hurt people. You’ve wanted to steal and fight, but actively, maliciously hurt others? Hurt innocents? You try to avoid it. I will never condone your criminal activity. I will admire that you still look out for the most vulnerable people around you. You and Len have even spent your money unselfishly.”

Diana did not experience the same feelings about money that Mick and Len did; they were terrified of having nothing, of living in poverty like they had as children and into their early adulthood. They loved having money, but they rarely spent it on anything that wasn’t necessities; the idea of fickle spending frightened them. It had been interesting to discover the nuances of their motivation.

“You bought out an entire neighborhood so that the people could stay and that developers couldn’t gentrify it and drive them out of their homes. I’ve seen how much you both do for charity. I’ve seen you control other criminals in your city so that they don’t kill. Mick, you volunteer at three queer youth groups. You personally paid for a young girl’s transition. Len has done the same. I once said a hero is not defined by their great acts, but by how they treat the people around them, the most vulnerable people. And while what you have done, what you believe of the world and yourself, what you want to be, may keep you from being a hero, Mick....you are also a real wonder.”

Mick stared at Diana for a moment, eyes wide and unbelieving. Diana gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders, sitting side by side with her friend as they waited for Len to wake up.

\---

Diana sighed and grinned, leaning back in the chair. There was a soft, warm breeze, and she and Mick both had a glass of iced tea. It was one of the many foods she had found she enjoyed. Mick had also, at the state fair, introduced her to the concept of deep-fried ice cream. 

Diana had thought ice cream could not be improved upon. She was mistaken. The person who thought to fry it should be given a medal. Diana intended on bringing it up with the president. It was important that they be given a medal. 

They were sitting on the back porch of the house at the farm, watching Len and Lisa tend to the baby pigs that had been born recently.

“How’re you doing, Diana?”

“I’m...well.”

Mick gave her a look.

“Come on now. Don’t do that. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but don’t lie to me, please?”

Diana frowned and thought back to the day before. Her meeting with some of the other heroes had gone....terribly. They were all angry and frustrated and the Black Canary and Green Arrow seemed to be letting their past personal tensions affect their ability to work together, and Supergirl seemed particularly upset lately. Diana would have to speak with her soon to see if she could help.

She had gone to the farm immediately afterward. It was an all-around safe space, and she knew many other heroes utilized it. Diana knew for certain that a certain bat-themed hero of Gotham had been recently and paid for Mick and Len’s barn upgrades as thanks. Diana had spent most of the night in the stables with the horses. It reminded her of home.

“I think...I would like to tell you later. Not now, not until I’ve figured things out.”

“Cool. You want more tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

She followed Mick into the house, petting the cat that laid sleeping on the counter in the sunlight as she did. There were so many animals here, and so much natural space. Even the house was filled with plants. Mick poured her a glass of tea, and handed it to her. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. 

“Hey, uh...are you free on Saturday?”

“I believe so, yes. Unless an emergency comes up.”

“Cool. I-would you mind coming with me to this thing? It’s for one of the youth groups, I....kinda slipped up and they saw a picture I had of you and me.”

Diana laughed, a full laugh. 

“I hope it wasn’t one of the embarrassing ones.”

“Nah, thankfully I had good luck for once in my life. It was one of the ones from Bruce’s birthday party last year.”

Diana lifted a hand to her chin, and thought for a moment, a serious look on her face. 

“Hm. I remember all of those being embarrassing.”

“Hey, no, the ones with Bruce in them were embarrassing,  _I_ was perfectly well behaved. Batty boy was the one trying to moon people. Why would he do that in a skyscraper? No one could even see him!”

“I think it was more symbolic. You know how he gets when Kara brings that alien alcohol.”

Mick shook his head and laughed. 

“Man, I’m happy he’s cut down. He’s coming down in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh, yes, for Yom Kippur?”

“Yup. Bringing all the kids, too. You can come along, if you want. Clark and Kara are coming, and Kara’s bringing Lena, I think.”

“Haven’t she and Len been meaning to meet?”

Mick playfully and overdramatically sighed. 

“Don’t remind me. A Luthor and a Snart in the same room? God, we’re gonna all need earplugs.”

Diana and Mick continued to talk and laugh, until Len called them outside to come see the piglets. 


	4. Raven, or: "Quoth The Raven: 'EAT MY SHORTS'"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a weekly ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one!

Mick walked quietly and slowly. He knew he could take his time reaching his destination. 

The wooded area was quiet now, and a balmy breeze blew past him, gentle, as late spring was. He could hear the first insects and critters of the season chittering and chattering around, and he enjoyed the sounds. He heard a faint buzzing, and knew he was close. 

Soon he came to a small clearing, where a fire was steadily going. On the other side of the fire sat a young woman. Her skin was dark, the firelight glinting off of the red stone in her forehead. She was floating about a foot off the ground, and didn’t open her eyes at his arrival. 

Mick didn’t say anything, instead sitting down across from her. He looked into the fire, letting his mind quiet. It never did, not fully, but Raven had told him that was fine. Mick’s breathing steadied, and he lost himself in the fire, and the low buzzing noise emanating from Raven’s energy.

They sat there, meditating, for a long while. Mick didn’t pay mind to the time. Len knew where he was, since this had been a weekly occurrence since he’d met the young woman. He enjoyed the meditation. Not that this was the only thing he did with Raven; sometimes they hung out at the farm, or in the city. They’d gone to a few concerts together, even.

Mick enjoyed the meditation nights the most, though. He felt lighter after them. 

The buzzing slowly faded, as Raven floated to sit on the ground. The movement brought Mick out of his mind, and he grinned at the girl. 

“Hey kid.”

“Hello.”

“How you doing?”

“Fine.”

Mick rolled his shoulders and let his body relax, leaning back against a log they’d dragged over their before. 

“He’s being a jerk again.”

Mick popped various joints. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. He...isn’t shutting up.”

Mick frowned, and looked across the fire at Raven. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, the hood of her jacket pulled tight over her head. 

“Shit, kid. That’s shit.”

“Yeah.”

Mick reached into the bag he brought with him, pulling out a skewer and a bag of marshmallows. He tossed them to Raven, and pulled out a bar of chocolate for himself. 

“Thank you.”

Mick grunted and sat, eating and watching the fire. They talked a little more through the night, until Raven stood and stretched. Mick put out the fire, thoroughly, checking it twice before he was satisfied. He faced Raven, and waited for her to decide how to say goodbye. She hugged him, after a long moment, and he hugged back. 

“I’ll see you later, kid.”

“See you, Mick.”

Mick watched as she opened up a portal, waving goodbye to him again before the portal shut. He gathered up his things, and started the walk back. The air was warm and damp as he breathed it in, looking up at the treetops, smiling at the glint of starlight between branches. He thought to himself, as he walked, that he felt lighter. Just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i goddamn LOVE teen titans. that show was phenomenal.


End file.
